Precast siding panels are generally used for the exterior finishing of residential or commercial buildings. Known siding panels generally include a facing panel with cast design features simulating natural stone or brick or other masonry elements commonly used for the exterior finish of buildings. The facing panel is either directly mounted to the building wall or by way of stand-off or spacer elements which are mounted to the wall. The facing panels are either suspended from these elements or permanently connected therewith through embedded interlocking elements. A cast veneer panel including a backing panel and a facing panel cast on the backing panel and interlocked therewith is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,309. The facing panel includes at least one design element. This cast veneer panel may include stand-off dimples to create a ventilation gap between the building and a back surface of the backing panel. The veneer panel can be mounted to a building with or without subsequent mortar application between the individual panels and/or the design elements. However, in the mortarless application mode, infiltration of water between the individual veneer panels is possible, especially under wind pressure. Although the infiltrated water can drain off under gravity in the ventilation gap, it will nevertheless come in contact with the building structure, at least at the stand-off dimples, increasing the danger of water infiltration into the building structure through breaks in the building wrap.